


Hawkmates

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hawkmates

They are platonic soulmates,  
Since their names are in blue colour,  
On each others body.  
It is good,  
Since the age difference quite a lot,  
Plus they share a bond which is,  
Sibling like.  
Clint doesn't have a romantic soulmate.  
While Kate's romantic soulmate is America Chavez.  
The platonic bond is stronger than the romantic one.  
This shows their trust in each other.


End file.
